Behind the Screen Play
by NollyLvn
Summary: 100 plus hours of playing is not enough to display their other antics. Possible romances and all characters. Persona 3 -AU or not
1. Chapter 1: Akihiko and Mitsuru

Thank you for encouraging me to write more. Now, face the consequences, there will be lots of these running around.

''

 **You Do Not Have to Bufu Yourself when Watering the Plants**

''

Mitsuru frowns at the watering pot in her hands.

"How does this infrequent thing work?" She mumbles, turning the tool to see it in all humanly possible angles.

She has browsed through the articles in the internet about the 'excellent tool to irrigate cultivation scientific usage tutorial' beforehand. All of them summarize the same; put water inside it and water it. Sounds simple, but, how actually do you 'water' the plant if the water is inside a compartment? What about this small, porous side at the end of a pointlessly long pipe?

"Hey, Mitsuru."

"Kya!" The redhead gasps in surprise—seems like Fuuka has rubbed off on her—and unintentionally lets the horrendous tool fall to the ground, spilling the entire water to her clothes. In the middle of the night, drenched, and clueless about something does not make Mitsuru pleased.

Akihiko, who is guilty for shocking the girl, cringes. "You alright there?"

"Yes."

Deciding to take the sickeningly obvious lie to the wastebasket, he continues with a raised eyebrow, "What were you doing?"

The Kirijo heiress leans on one leg uncomfortably. "I was watering these plants," she replies with fading confidence, cold water drips down the ends of her blouse and skirt.

 _Or watering yourself_ , Akihiko thinks as he looks at the still dry flowers that Fuuka and Ken planted a week ago. Usually, both of the younger teens would do the job themselves, but due to one thing and another, they couldn't and asked Mitsuru to do it for them.

SEES rarely asks her for simple things like this, so with the charm like a Marin Karin, she gladly accepted the obsecration. Now after she realizes how she has no slightest idea how to use this evil watering can, she can't say she's still glad to comply the request. Akihiko's questioning expression doesn't help one bit, either.

But, a request is a request. "I... I cannot utilize this item..."

There, she admits her uselessness in the current mission and fully anticipates a rant or a _laugh_ from the boxing fanatic. However, when neither follows her confession, she looks around to find she is left alone on the dorm's rooftop, soggy and a little frustrated. The redhead is about to destroy the sinister vessel of impurity (lit. watering pot) when the door opens and reveals Akihiko bringing a towel, which he quickly uses to cover her damp clothes.

"It's not normal for people to catch cold by watering the plants," he chuckles. He proceeds to pick up the 'uncommon thing' and fills it with water by the faucet he didn't notice is there before—his logic is that no one needs a faucet on an empty rooftop—then he simply water the plants. "Boo-fu!" He tries to surprise her, intending a pun that will disappoint even Ikutsuki. "Like this, you just pour the water."

So, she is expected to tilt the item and let water comes out of the small porous allotment. How foolish of her to think nothing of the sort and instead thought it was to filter only nutritious water before getting inside the pot.

"Duh, of course you don't know things like this, hundreds maids run through your house. This isn't your league, huh?" The silver-haired male laughs heartily. "I don't mind to show you around, you know."

The stars are the witnesses of Mitsuru letting just the faintest tinge of red on her cheek as she nods.

Next time, when Fuuka and Ken asks her to water the plants again, she will already have a handy 'excellent tool to irrigate cultivation simplified scientific usage tutorial' print-out, and maybe some helpful collaboration with a certain boxing maniac.

''

Eat ramen loudly, Mitsuru, that is obligatory.

So, kind readers, any thought?

Edit: I have to replace this chapter SIX times for it to be right. Why's the title in the left and not on bold? Agh.

05/13/2016 ~NollyLvn


	2. Chapter 2: Junpei and Chidori

I miss this droopy-eyed Uzumaki. Oh, wrong anime.

''

 **Take Extra Caution When Swimming with Dolphins**

''

In her room at the hospital, Chidori arranges the Japanese flower arrangement, _kado_ , carefully. She is adjusting the Earth, Man, and Heaven with intense caution while choosing between pink, orange, or yellow will use as Junpei walks in.

"Morning, sweet lady!" greets him.

"Junpei." Chidori's lips are a thin line, but Junpei is sure she is smiling. The male sits on a chair beside her bed when the redhead abruptly brings up a rather odd topic, "Can we go to see dolphins?"

Yes, that is odd, indeed. "Uhh, sure. Why so sudden?" The girl averts her eyes to the television attached to the wall which is showing children playing with dolphins at the nearest water park in Iwatodai as a reply. "But they... do weird things to other species, Chidori," Junpei says with an exhale. He read that in an article, and it made him wonder why would parents let their progenies swim with those monsters. "And besides, this kinda thing is for kids."

Chidori goes silent for a moment, gazing at her newly made _kado_. "Oh," she mewls forlornly. "I want to touch them..."

Come on, don't say sad things like that with _that_ face. Unable to resist her voiceless war any longer, Junpei gives in. "Argh, fine! But I'll get into the pool _and_ stay with you, you are not allowed to get too far from me, understand?"

A smile reaches her lips, effectively stupefying Junpei. Chidori really is beautiful, pretty, and gorgeous. Oh, Yuka-tan will be _sooo_ jealous. "Okay," she assures with barely visible enthusiasm. The male grunts, but still happy for her. It's unusual for her to do things like this, so it is his job to educate her about... well, life. "Can we see tigers, too?"

"No."

Later that night, Junpei skips going to Tartarus to browse about dolphins and their evil doings like crazy.

''

Another plotless one-shot. Also, dolphins... rape, right? *shudders*

So, any thought?

05/14/2016 ~NollyLvn


	3. Chapter 3: Strega

What am I even doing? Hhhh. (That's sighing btw.)

''

 **Family Stickers at the Backs of Cars**

''

After one dutiful Dark Hour, Takaya, Jun, and Chidori are returning to their base, or rubbles, as Chidori likes to refer. No matter how long they have been together doing life as the Fearful Trio, this one mystery always nags her mind like the plague.

"Why am I the only female here?" Chidori blurts out with her blank face to her two companions.

Jun turns his head but doesn't answer, because _how would I know, dumbass?_ On the other hand, Takaya gives off a smug beam not to her, but to the empty road ahead, as if it was a stupid question not worth asked. "Because Nyx chose only you to join our family, Yoshino Chidori."

Nonetheless, that does not flatter her flat heart. Pun intended. "I understand that." The redhead almost sighs, staring off at a blue car parked near their base. "I think one more female in Strega will make us even."

Jun whips his forelocks in an annoyed manner. No, his only opposite gender friend's unworthy question will not make his stunning forelocks look ugly, however ugly it actually is. "What the hell are you talking about? The three of us are Strega, and that's enough."

An intense silence fills their endless walk—honestly, their base of operation is too far from their working area—until Chidori finally decides that no, they aren't going to brainwash some random girl into believing that working night-shift part-time as a serial killer and worshipping _world annihilation_ is a good way to enjoy life. No, the only nominee for that honor is Yoshino Chidori. All credits to Nyx. "I understand."

Takaya smiles yet again, if Chidori's special skill wasn't emitting life, the topless male would have been dead four times now just by the sheer horror of his own smile. "Who gave you that idea, Chidori?"

"No one," she admits dejectedly.

"Ugh, girls are annoying," Jun growls, making sure his hair looks shiny under the creepy moon. "They're like cancers given the shape of humans, such disgusting crawling disease."

Chidori stares to her frilly dress and tries her best to show any emotion to the statement, as in to glare at him, and failing miserably. Her wonderful eyes refuse to acknowledge the horrible thing called _emotion_. "I see," is what she says though. She doesn't care about feminism, anyways.

"Of course, you are not included, Chidori," Takaya _laughs._

Does that mean she is not a she? "That's weird." And please, Takaya, stop saying her name. That's becoming unbecoming.

"SEEShits have poisoned your mind, I suspect," Jun declares. "I command you to give salvation to our next client by yourself."

Fair enough. "Okay." She nods.

How obedient. "Good girl."

They arrive at their so-called home, opening the nonexistent front door and going to their respective 'rooms'—that are in the same 'room', just different beds they stole from someone's house nearby in one jobless Dark Hour few weeks ago. Chidori can't decipher the reason for not occupying a better place than this, they have the money, after all, more so with Takaya not wearing anything to cover his not really attractive top.

Before she forgets and goes to sleep dreaming about the weird guy she met at Iwatodai Station this afternoon, she once again blurts out, "Jun, Takaya, you said we are a family, did you not?"

Groaning, the 'smart bomber' replies, "Yea, wattabout it?"

"I want a family sticker," the redhead admits.

"You mean the ones at the backs of cars?" Jun asks, raising an eyebrow even though no one will notice it. The girl replies a low 'yes', feeling something unfortunate will happen soon.

"Again, who gave you that idea, Yoshino Chidori?"

The girl makes the intelligent decision to pretend not to hear the two last words. Her ability to coexist with these insane criminals is breathtaking. "I saw one on that car at the front."

Neither mutters a word until Jun nudges Takaya in the stomach with his elbow. "Takaya," he warns.

"Yes," Takaya confirms with the same intensity as his teammate.

The next morning, that ill-fated car is no longer parked there. She wonders what happened to it.

''

Though they died in the end.. Blame me, it's 3:07 AM already.

So, any thought?

05/25/2016 ~NollyLvn


	4. Chapter 4: Ryoji and Fuuka

I'm having a birthday today!^^

I hope you don't mind a fic about these two.

''

 **Laugh, Milady, It is Your Left (Because Right is Too Mainstream)**

''

Fuuka runs through the empty street in a hurry. How careless of her to visit Bookworm Used Books and forget that it is already 11 PM. The owners are very friendly, she can't help but chat with them, be it for eight hours straight. Moreover with Mr. Bunkichi's, the owner, unlimited stock of melon breads. Double benefits for her.

The teal-haired girl stops, catching her breath whilst leaning on a random wall.

"Ah, Fuuka-chan, right?"

"Eek!" A kidnapper? A killer? A ghost? A talking Shadow? The girl's first defense mechanism is to run frantically.

"No, no, no, don't run!" Mochizuki Ryoji, the culprit, panics, chasing after her. If any, her speed has just increased by double. They start to look like a funny scene in Bollywood movies. "It's me, the charming prince, Ryoji!"

Fuuka halts her fleeing in an abrupt stop. "Eh, Ryoji-kun?"

Duh. "Yeap." He grins, stepping closer to her exhausted self. "Why are you here, Fuuka-chan?"

"I-I'm just… going home from a bookstore…"

"At this hour?!" He screams in shock, making Fuuka shift uncomfortably, before sighing. "Let me walk you home."

"N-No, you don't need—I-I can walk, it's okay—you don't need to!" She exclaims in a burst of stumbling words, looking everywhere but his gaze.

The male laughs. "Come on, sweetheart, before your leader decides to kill me." He then gently takes her hand to which the girl responds by furious blushing, much to his amusement.

Both teenagers walk in peace, it's almost the Dark Hour, but it won't come until the next fifty-four minutes. Fuuka likes the chill night air, it always comforts her. She enjoys the moment so much that she forgets there's another human being next to her, if you can call an avatar of Nyx that.

The Priestess takes shy glances at Ryoji. "Wh…What were you doing there, Ryoji-kun?"

This seems to pull him out of his own daze, too. "Oh, I was just thinking. I'd certainly love it if I wasn't you guys' enemy." He pauses to wait for her response, but nothing comes out of her suddenly depressed face. He laughs. "It's fine though. We had a whole month of playing, that alone is enough."

Fuuka grips her bag tighter. "I like being your friend, Ryoji-kun, regardless of our status. I know you don't mean anything bad." She smiles, not noticing what her words have done to him as they continue to walk. Another silent minute passes before the male decides to break it.

A smile begins to appear on Ryoji's face. "…You're right."

She almost gasps at the surprise. "Huh?"

"You're right, Fuuka-chan. Whether I'm your enemy or not, it doesn't change the fact that we're friends." His grin gets wider as the air around him changes lighter, she notices.

"I see..." The girl can't help but smile too. There's something when an friend laugh with you, there's another thing when an ally smile at you.

"Ah, we've arrived," he exclaims with a playful sad face, then turning to the teal-haired girl. "Do you mind going to another date with me some time?"

Oh, so this was a date? She giggles at the offer. "Yes, of course. Although I don't think I will be a great company."

"You are. Don't worry about trivial things like that," he says with a laugh. "Then, I'll take my leave, milady," Ryoji makes a courteous bow in front of the dorm's door. "Good night."

"Good night." She giggles again with another redeemed blush, feeling embarrassed to be treated like a princess. She opens the front door, then remembers something and quickly turns around, but Ryoji is no longer there.

The path where he should be heading is empty.

''

Ah, I have other one-shots I want to put up, too bad Internet Positif is evil. Anyone feel me?

We need more cheerful Ryojis around, seriously. Fate was unfair and nasty to him.

So, any thought?

06/02/2016 ~NollyLvn


	5. Chapter 5: SEES

In reply of your review in another fic:

 **Fireminer** : NICE. A-Ah, no, I didn't mean the inundation in Hanoi is nice, but the idea. So, thank you, this is for you. I hope you like it. (Though this sucks, so bad.)

''

 **Put a Price Tag on Your Nonsense of Being**

''

One plus two equals to three. Three times two is six. Six squared is thirty six. Thirty six minus one is thirty five. If you think so too, high five! Chidori is the best girl on Earth don't fight him on this he swears in the name of God—

Junpei stops his train of thought as it crashes down an abyss.

He knows he doesn't make sense but so does Fuuka's devastated stare at him, making he feel as though he had grown two heads. He asked dully at her, "What is it, Fuuka?"

The teal-haired girl points with shaking fingers to a spot behind him. "A-A c-c-c—" she gulps the stutters, "A COCKROACH!"

Oh.

He turns to the wall behind him and true enough, a small, brown insect is patched up there, waggling its wings arrogantly. "You're scared of this guy?" He gets up from the sofa, earning a worried yelp from their teal-haired observer who looks ready to run like hell. He raises an eyebrow at that. He glances at Minato who just got out from the lavatory and proceeds to mirror his action, crooking a questioning eyebrow back.

They share a tender I-raise-my-eyebrow-to-your-dumb-face moment before the field leader sees the bug behind the Iori male, and just snorts. It reminds him of blue butterflies that will come out of nowhere and block his view, probably thinking they're beautiful or something.

A second later, Akihiko and Mitsuru stalk down the stairs, discussing about the incoming school festival and how they will make their juniors do their works. They smile and grin to everyone present in the lounge, secretly pitying their lame fate of being juniors. The redhead notices Fuuka's strange expression aimed at a wall. "Is something the matter, Yamagishi?"

Said girl gasps. "A-Ah, no, Mitsuru-senpai. It's just…" she trails off, unable to finish her sentence because the damn cockroach moves and _flies_.

Towards Yukari, who is walking down the stairs.

The insect lands on her left shoulder. "Wh—"

A hole bleaks in hell.

"KYAAAAHH!" Fuuka, Mitsuru, and Yukari screech, exploding their heads off because a devil is present in their lives, with Yukari being the most obnoxious of the three. "Get it off get itoffgetitoff GET IT OFF ME—"

True, the roach gets off her. It then flies aimlessly in the air, mocking them.

"Kyaaaaah!"

"OMGOMGomgomg OMG!"

"I demand protection from this evil being!"

As if on purpose, it aviates in their direction.

"KYAAAAAAHH!" They scramble in fear, like ants meeting the Niagara Falls. But no matter where they run, their nemesis stands there, hovering above them. Waiting. Haunting. "Anyone! Please, help! We're in danger!" They cry in helplessness.

All male SEES members don't know how womankind manages to scream in harmony.

Inwardly, Ken and Koromaru, who have the luxury to be patient and silent the entire time—and should just take the privilege of being able to stay away from the ruckus—think the girls shouldn't open their mouths that wide because the cockroach can easily fly and—

No, it's disgusting. Get that thought out of your mind.

Akihiko grows tired of all this useless commotion. "Stop running!" In that exact moment, the females stop all movements, staying close to each other for comfort and the feeling of safe. They look at him in desperate plea, which he nods at. "Good. Now stand still, I'm going to take care of it."

But his wish isn't fulfilled because in that exact moment too, Aigis comes into view. The Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon scans the room and concludes that there is something wrong occurring for the great Mitsuru to hide behind the moody Yukari and the gasp-y Fuuka at a corner of the lounge. "Is there an attack? I do not detect any Shadow." She tries to scan the room for the third time in the last minute, and finds none wicked aura.

Junpei, who is exhausted of all this pointless hassle as well, stands up with the intention to go to his room and do whatever that isn't connected to insects, maybe writing a letter to Chidori, but not before giving Aigis' system a little helpful detail. "They're crying like babies for a goddamn cockroach."

Hearing that word, the blonde robot's eyes light up. "What is a cockroach?"

All the guys raise an eyebrow, an ear in Koromaru's case, at that silly question. They stare at each other—much to the girls' panicked dismay because the damned insect twitches an inch—and laugh simultaneously. Ken, out of all the people, chuckles long enough for the bug to move two other inches.

"At least one person is being sensible here," he states untruly, then points to the brown thing glued mockingly on the registration book. "That is a cockroach, Aigis-san."

Oh, boy, is he wrong.

Aigis quickly registers the poor bug as 'a demonic beast made to inflict malfunction on SEES' female members'. She takes an offensive stance, loading her guns. "Everyone, please stay back. I will destroy the enemy."

The girls just shiver in fright, anticipating the next attack.

Minato decides to push aside his relentless apathy for a while and tries to stop the demolition of his only place to live. "Aigis, stop."

Aigis stops loading her missiles. "Why, Minato-san?"

"It's not an enemy." He informs, his blank face changing serious. "You are an Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, not Anti-Cockroach Suppression Weapon."

After a moment of processing the useful piece of data, the robot eyes the grotesque, shaking girls at the corner. She turns back to Minato with unshakable determination. "But... if it engenders errors within my companions, then I shall exterminate it too."

Silence. The guys think it over and over and over and over until they reach a cooperated conclusion.

Junpei touches his goatee and mumbles. "True."

Ken still thinks it over. He does an eenie-meenie-miny-moe between 'let live' or 'let die' in his head. The divine result tells him to let it die. "I guess she's right."

Akihiko nods, just finishing his own eenie-meenie-miny-moe. "Do it, Aigis."

Koromaru whimpers. _It sucks to be an animal,_ it means. The only person who can understand that silently gives it a promise to treat him steak later. It will be by Junpei's money.

Being the thoughtful leader that Minato is, he reluctantly agrees. "Alright, that's logical." He looks towards everyone, watching them nodding in frantic agreement.

This time, SEES takes out their Evokers and screams in unison.

"Begin the extermination!"

The next day, Mitsuru goes to Ikutsuki to discuss about the insurance for their dorm.

They say, one plus one is eleven.

''

Aigis comes in handy at times like this.

So, any thought?

06/20/2016 ~NollyLvn


	6. Chapter 6: Sophomores minus Fuuka

Dedicated to **Raidou The 16th** , because he's cool. Check out his works!

Anyways, enjoy!

''

 **Use X Paint to Double the Fun**

''

Minato, Yukari, Junpei, and Aigis stared at the blood on Tartarus' wall.

Junpei glanced around his teammates, trying to find any clue about it. He stared at the wall again when he found none. "Anybody knows why the walls and floors are bleeding?" he voiced their thought.

"Maybe it's on its period," Minato suggested, gaining a somewhat jealous expression from Aigis in a split second, and a look of disapproval from Yukari.

"Don't say it like that, geez," she scoffed. But honestly, she didn't know why were walls bleeding in here. It wasn't like walls could have annual reminder of non-pregnancy and whatnots. "Water turns into blood in the Dark Hour, right?"

Aigis nodded her mechanical head robotically. "Affirmative."

"Then maybe someone did it?" The brunette made her point, still watching the scarlet liquid and the weird faces on the wall of the second block, Arqa.

Junpei raised both of his eyebrows in disbelief. "For real? Why would somebody put up water on the walls in the middle of the night?"

"Moreover, Yukari-san, this building is locked for the duration of the night. No one is capable to get inside devoid of acquiescence of the school guard," Aigis announced dutifully, feeling proud of her ridiculous vocabulary.

"Or Ikutsuki's," Junpei added.

"Or Mitsuru-senpai's father's," Yukari added, setting eyes on Minato, urging him to realize what she meant because she didn't want to sound assuming.

He realized what she meant because she didn't want to sound assuming. "Or Mitsuru-senpai's," he added.

The four sophomores stared at each other with pretentious wide eyes, then averted their gazes to the access point on the corner, to the stairs at the corner, to the bloody walls, and to each other again.

Minato quickly turned to his transceiver and asked Fuuka to get the Kirijo heiress on the line. "Mitsuru-senpai, are you there?"

" _I am. Is there anything I can help you with?"_ Her voice said in their heads from the entrance.

"We encountered a serious problem, senpai," Yukari began. "There's blood on the walls and floors."

" _...I don't see any reason to be concerned about it,_ " the redhead deadpanned. The four of them shared a glance with one delusional thought in mind. _The target is aggravated._ " _Is that all?_ "

"Yeah, but who put all these bloods here?" Junpei chimed in, seemingly not patient to discover the truth and maybe to spread a juicy Kirijo gossip.

A brief hesitation. " _I do not know._ "

"We have successfully conducted a suspect, Mitsuru-san," Aigis informed.

" _Who is it?_ "

"You." All four of them said. They heard Fuuka's gasp in the background and could already _sense_ Akihiko's look of surprise.

" _Such fallacy!_ " Mitsuru claimed in rage. " _I do no such abhorrence! Any excuse for this insolence is deplorable, the four of you will face me at the entrance as soon as today's mission is completed!_ "

The next thing they knew was their transceivers had been inactivated by their support. Oh, they were doomed, Mitsuru was mad.

"I have loaded another suggestion," said Aigis after two minutes of sad silence. "Let us wait until the Dark Hour ends, we will see what these bloods become in actual time." The others turned their heads expectantly at her, to which she responded with a robotic blank face.

"That's right," Yukari mumbled, touching her fingers to her chin in thought. "I think that's a good idea."

Junpei gave her a thumbs-up, while Minato simply nodded, accepting the recommendation. "It's decided then." They took a battle position and watched the walls, intending on uncovering the truth of bleeding building.

Ikutsuki would like that ugly pun.

But when the Dark Hour ended, there was no sign of water on the walls or floors, so Minato, Yukari, Junpei, and Aigis just stared at the PE room in condemned silence.

''

Random as always.

So, any thought?

06/27/2016 ~NollyLvn


End file.
